Family Comes First
by irwigZO
Summary: Emma Swan is 14 years old and stuck in the foster system. She is met by a mysterious boy one day claiming his name is Hook and if she does not help him innocent people will die. Emma decided to help Hook and goes to Storybrooke with him. Through her journey she will find family and friends she never thought she had while also dueling an evil force that threatens everything.
1. Chapter 1

At fourteen years old, Emma had never known a real home. She had never known what a mother's love felt like or a father's comfort. All she had in life was a baby blanket with her name on it that meant the world to her and a necklace from a past friend who had abandoned her like everyone else had. Emma may have only been fourteen but she had enough life experience to know when she wasn't wanted somewhere and she knew she wasn't wanted in this new home. Her foster parents were cruel people who took in kids purely for the money the government paid them. Emma had never had a full meal in her life with these people. If not for the free lunches at her new school she might have starved. She knew there was only one option: she had to run away again. It would not be like all of her previous attempts where she had no money and had been caught begging on the street and immediately brought back to another foster family who didn't want her. This time she had saved up cash and thanks to Neal, she had developed a talent for sleight of hand. She could steal all the food she needed and she would never have to come back here. All day at school she had been planning her escape. She had been so caught up in her plans, she hadn't even noticed her friends leave without her. She would have to walk home by herself today.

She had shouldered her school bag and was munching an apple she took off the teacher's desk that morning when a hand fell on her shoulder. She immediately jumped and dropped her apple.

"Emma? Emma Swan! I've found you." The voice sounded both tired and excited. Emma turned and was surprised by the face of the person who had stopped her. She didn't like to admit the guy was handsome. He didn't look older than seventeen and had his ear pierced and was wearing pretty cool eyeliner that she had never seen guys around here wear before. He was totally different from the goody two shoes that littered her school. He looked like a badass.

"Who the heck are you?" Emma asked incredulously. She noticed his hand was still on her shoulder so she shrugged it off and took a step back from him. There was no one around to help her, school had finished half an hour ago and everyone was gone.

"My name is Hook. Look, I know you'll find this hard to believe but I know you ok? I know you are Emma Swan, fourteen years old and been in foster care your whole life. But I need you to listen to me." Hook said desperately.

"How the hell do you know all that about me? I've never even met you before. Did Cara put you up to this? Where is she?" Emma looked around for the face of her sworn enemy in a bush somewhere but she couldn't see anything.

"No one put me up to anything. Listen Emma, I need you to come with me. I know it's a lot to ask and you don't know me but if you don't come with me, a lot of innocent people are going to die."

"Does stranger danger man nothing to you? Get lost, if I'm not home soon my foster parents will freak." Emma pushed him away and turned to leave but he caught her arm to stop her. Without hesitation, she whipped out a bottle of mace she kept for emergencies and sprayed him in the face. He let out a yelp and dropped to the pavement. Emma started to run away.

"I can tell you who your mother is Emma. You just need to come with me. I'll be in the park tomorrow at one." He called out. Emma considered this. Creepy dude turns up, tells her he knows her and now claims to know her mother?! This dude was a nut job.


	2. Chapter 2

HOOK'S POV

It was almost three and I was beginning to lose hope when I heard her voice from behind me.

"So tell me who she is. My mother, that is." She demanded. This would be tricky. Mary Margaret had been specific. I couldn't tell Emma anything until she could talk to her first. But I had to say something to make her come with me. To make her realise how important all of this was. I had the spell Gold had given me but it was only supposed to be a last resort.

"Your mother. Yes. I can tell you all that when we get there. Are you ready?" I asked, leading her to where the car Regina leant me was parked. I wasn't a bad driver considering I was used to a bigger vessel and choppier waters than a highway but I had managed to get here in one piece.

"No. I don't know if I can trust you yet. You have to tell me something I know is true." She said.

"Ok how about this. I come from a town full of story characters and magic. I am a pirate who fights a boy who will never age and I have a hook for a hand which I am not wearing right now because I was told not to scare you off." I said all in one breath. She looked at me like I was crazy which was understandable.

"I knew this was a waste of my time. I'm off, you should get back to the mental home before they notice you're missing." She waved and turned away. This was my last chance. I had to use Gold's magic. I ran up behind her and she turned around. I threw the tube of gold dust in her face and she coughed and spluttered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled, wiping her face. I could see the change. Her eyes went foggy and she stood still for a moment before falling sideways. I caught her just before she fell to the ground. She was lighter than I thought she would be, perhaps she didn't get fed well here.

Well, there was only one part of the plan left to execute. I had to bring Emma home.


	3. Chapter 3

M.M's POV

It had already been four days since Hook left. I was a bundle of nerves and it was showing. David laughed when he found me anxiously ripping up a piece of paper or fixing the house for her arrival. He was as excited and nervous as I was. Finally we would have our daughter home with us, I would be able to hold her and tell her I loved her. I could think of nothing better in the world. I imagined what she would look like constantly. Would she have my eyes? Perhaps she would have inherited David's courage? I didn't care what she looked like though, she could be a hobo with one leg for all I cared, at least she would be **_my_** hobo with one leg. I hoped Hook hadn't told her anything. He can be quite bunt at the best of times and this sort of information needed to be told by someone with a lighter touch. Oh I just couldn't wait to meet her. Finally my daughter was coming home.

HOOK'S POV

Hours later, Emma was still sleeping peacefully in the back seat. I had put a blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. She looked so peaceful, and I had to admit she looked a lot like her parents. Snow would like that. The girl was lucky to have such loving parents. I drove through the streets and saw there was no one about. It was close on four in the morning and everyone would be sleeping peacefully in their beds. I hoped to be back in my own soon. I pulled the car up outside Gold's Pawn Shop where the light was still on. As soon as the engine switched off, Belle and Gold had come outside.

"Is she here? Did you bring her?" Belle asked excitedly. She was happy for Snow who was finally getting the family she dreamed of.

"Yes, she's sleeping in the back. I had to use the spell you gave me. She didn't want to come." I told Gold who nodded sagely.

"Well bring her inside then and I'll take the spell off. We can let her sleep for a few more hours before we call the Charmings." Gold sighed and led us inside. I lifted Emma out of the car delicately even though I knew she wouldn't wake up without Gold removing the spell.

"Oh my, she's beautiful! She looks just like Snow and David." Belle exclaimed. I set the girl down on a bed in the back of Gold's shop and stepped back while he set to work. She looked so small lying there, her features were delicate and innocent now that she wasn't giving me an evil glare. She was a pretty little thing.

"There. She should wake in five hours or so and we can deal with her then." Gold sat back, tired from his work.

"You should go to bed Hook. You look exhausted." Belle rubbed my back comfortingly. I nodded gratefully and promised to be back in the morning. Belle said she would watch over the girl tonight in case she woke up with no idea where she was.

EMMA'S POV

Urgh, my head hurt so badly. I felt like someone was drilling a nail through it. I didn't remember going to bed last night. Come to think of it, I didn't remember much after my meeting with Hook at the park. I sat up a wave of nausea almost made me vomit. Where was I? This bed was not familiar and neither was the girl asleep in the chair opposite me. Oh my God, that Hook guy must have kidnapped me. Oh no, this was bad. I had to get out of there and find out where I was. My shoes were gone and I had no idea where they were. I managed to sneak out quietly and found myself in the main part of a quirky little shop that sold bits of everything. It was a bit of a stupid place to kidnap someone. I mean, the door wasn't even locked. I managed to get out without the bell above the door waking up the woman and I ran down the street barefoot and the vomit threatening to climb its way back up my throat. The road I was on was practically empty and full of quaint little shops like the one I had just escaped. There was a diner across the road called 'Grannies' and I could see people sitting inside and eating. I ran over and burst through the door, causing quite few glances in my direction.

"Please oh please you have to help me. Call the police, I've been kidnapped and I have no idea where I am." I said to a young pretty brunette behind the counter. She looked at me, stunned into silence.

"You're in Storybrooke." Someone in one of the booth's said. Oh crap. That was where Hook said I had to go and 'save' some people. Well I didn't care how innocent they were. I had to get out of there.

"Please can I use your phone? I have to call the police." I begged the woman again.

"I'm the sheriff around here. Will that do?" The man from the booth said.

"Oh thank God, finally someone who can help." I joined him in his booth.

"My name's Sheriff Graham." He shook my hand with a smile. "How'd you end up in Storybrooke?"

"Some guy called Hook brought me. He said I had to save some innocent people. I mean, how crazy is that?" I said. I noticed then that the diner had gone awfully quiet. Everyone had stopped eating or reading the paper and was staring at me strangely.

"What? Was it something I said?" I asked.

"Emma?" A familiar voice called. Oh God, not him again. Hook was back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Emma, what are you doing up? Didn't Belle stop you?" Hook asked incredulously.

"I don't know who that is! Get away from me. Sheriff, arrest him!" I yelled. Sheriff Graham laughed and wiped his mouth on a napkin before getting up and shaking Hook's hand warmly. Okay what the hell sort of twisted town was I in?! Did they not care that Hook had taken me against my will?

"Come on Emma. I'll take you back to Gold's. There are some people who want to meet you." Hook smiled and put an arm around my back. Sheriff Graham stood on my other side with his hand on my arm. I was flanked by the two men as I was led from the diner.

"Bye Emma! I'll see you again soon." The young brunette called out with a wave and a smile. Things were starting to get really weird.

"People will notice I'm missing. I have foster parents and a social worker who'll miss me." I warned.

"Forget about them. They've probably already forgotten about you." Hook said exasperated. I stopped walking and Sheriff Graham gave me a sympathetic look. What Hook said stung more than I would have liked.

"Look, I'm sorry Emma. I didn't mean it like that. But they don't love you and they probably never did. I can bring you to people who actually do!" Hook pleaded, trying hard not to give anything away. I wiped away the tears forming in my eyes and gave Hook an evil glare.

"So you're saying the people who are supposed to love me don't? Maybe you're right Hook, maybe no one will ever love me. I mean look at me." I spat out and turned away. I was blocked by a womanly figure who put her hands on my shoulders.

"Woah there. Hook what did you say to the poor girl?" the woman asked. Hook sighed loudly and put his hands on his head.

"Get out of my way! I'll just go find a bus stop or something. As long as I'm not in this crackpot town." I pushed the woman away but she wouldn't let go.

"Hey, hey calm down. My name's Regina. I'm the mayor of this crackpot town." She said warmly. I felt my cheeks go red as I mumbled an apology.

"Don't worry about it Emma. Look, don't listen to Hook. He doesn't know what he is saying half the time. Sheriff Graham will bring you back to Gold's shop, you can trust him." Regina said.

"Trust him? You think I can trust any of you? I don't even know you but you know my name!" I shouted, feeling more and more unhinged.

"Come on Emma. We'll explain everything." Graham pulled me away and Regina said goodbye. Thankfully Hook stayed a distance away.

As soon as the bell on the door rang at our arrival there was a woman grabbing me.

"Oh God Emma. I was so worried when I woke up and you weren't there. You scared the life out of me." The woman smiled, hugging me.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Belle." She smiled back at me and led me to the back room. Everything was just as I had left it earlier expect my shoes were now beside the bed. I sat down on the bed and put them on while Hook, Sheriff Graham and Belle stood around me. All of them were staring at me expectantly. As if I was about to do something brilliant.

"Well?" I said, hoping to spur someone into explaining.

"I should be going. See you later Emma. I'm sure there'll be a party at Grannies for you." Sheriff Graham winked and left.

"A party for me? I'm leaving soon anyway so don't bother." I said. Hook and Belle shared an awkward glance with each other. I felt very left out of the loop. Everyone knew something I didn't.

The bell from the door rang again a few minutes later and an older man leaning on a gold walking stick came in and kissed Belle on the cheek. They looked very sweet with each other, it was obvious they were in love. He shook my hand and Belle introduced him as the Mr Gold who ran the shop.

"Well Emma. Nice to see you're awake. I have two people who really want to meet you if that's ok?" He asked nicely. I really didn't want to meet anymore of the crazy people in this town but if meeting them could get me out of here I suppose I should just agree to it.

"Perfect. Ok then, come on in." Gold called out.


	5. Chapter 5

M.M's POV

I'd never been more frightened in my life. I was meeting my daughter for the first time and I was acting as though she was a wolf that would chew my head off. I heard Gold calling us in and I grasped David's hand for comfort. He gave me a smile and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go meet our daughter." He said lovingly. I nodded in agreement and stepped through the doorway into the back room.

There she was. The first thing I saw. Her blonde hair was so long! I drank in her appearance, her eyes that were the colour of David's and the face shape that she definitely got from my side of the family. She looked so small sitting on that bed, I just wanted to go right over there and hug her tight against me and tell her everything would be ok from now on. She had a home. I could feel David shaking beside me. He was forcing himself not to run over there and pull her into his arms, I could see that much. We had to wait. Explain who we were before we overwhelmed her with love.

"Who are these guys?" She asked Gold. She didn't sound happy but her voice was heavenly. To finally hear it after all these years was like nothing I could ever have imagined. She was so beautiful.

"This is Mary Margaret and David Nolan." Belle informed her, putting a hand on her shoulder. I looked on enviously. Belle got to be close to my daughter and I had to stand across the room from her so I didn't scare her. It didn't seem fair.

"This will be difficult to hear Emma. You may not believe it at first. But Mary Margaret and I… We are your parents." David said slowly. I studied Emma's expression carefully as the words washed over her.

"Wh- What? My parents?" Emma said slowly, her voice little more than a whisper. I couldn't take it anymore. I practically sprinted over to her and pulled her close to me. It felt so good, finally to hold my own daughter close again after all these years. I could feel the tears falling on my cheeks but I didn't stop them. David enveloped us both into his arms and put his hand sweetly on the back of Emma's head. We cradled our daughter in our arms and I never wanted to let go. Only I could feel a pushing. I was being pushed away by someone. Why? Couldn't they see I was holding my daughter. I sobbed loudly and hiccuped. It was Emma pushing me away. She pushed both David and I back firmly and I saw her face. It was not love etched there but something more closely associated with hate.

"These people are not my parents. And even if they were I wouldn't care. My parent's abandoned me so I couldn't care less about them. They obviously didn't care about me." Emma said, hate filling each and every one of her words. I was stung. I sank back into David' arms, speechless.

"Emma, you don't mean that." Hook started to say but Emma cut him off.

"Yes I do mean that. I was abandoned on the side of the road and raised without love for the past fourteen years. I don't know what parent could do that to their own child but they are not parents I wish to have." Emma spat and got up, pushing past David and stormed out of the shop.

How could this be? Our own daughter hated us! I had imagined this moment for so long in my head but never had I imagined it ending like this.

EMMA'S POV

What just happened? Maybe today was all just a bad dream and I would wake up back in my bed in Boston. Seriously, two strangers claiming to be my parents and then hugging me as though I was their long lost daughter? What sort of scam were they trying to pull? This was all just so messed up.

I needed to walk so I headed up the street, not sure of where I was headed but knowing I had to get far away from here.

"Wait! Emma, please wait." A voice called out from behind me. I ignored them and continued walking. The person was running now to catch up with me. I stopped finally and they ran around to face me. It was that Mary Margaret woman who claimed to be my mother. She actually seemed quite nice. But it was just a cover.

"What." I spat. She recoiled as though I had called her an awful name. I instantly felt bad for saying it that way but hated that I regretted it.

"It's just… I understand why you're hurting. But really and truly I did not want to hurt you. If you just let me explain." She begged me, taking my hand in both of her own and gazing down at me with love in her expression. I assented and let her explain. It was worse than I thought it would be. Did they all honestly think I would believe this? That this was some magical town full of fairy tale characters and my parents were Snow White and Prince Charming? Or that they had to send me away because of some stupid curse?

"Now do you believe me?" Mary Margaret asked desperately.

"If anything you just convinced me how crazy you all are. What is this, some sort of town for the mentally insane?" I could see my words hurt her.

"I could prove it to you if you still had your blanket." She said forlornly. I froze and looked at her confused. Surely she couldn't have known about my baby blanket? That was crazy.

"What blanket?" I asked, curious.

"The one I knitted for you when you were born. It even had your name on it, embroidered in purple."

"No. It can't be true. This is all too crazy to be true." I said, gasping for breath since I had lost mine. I had to sit down. Mary Margaret helped me find the sidewalk and sat down timidly beside me.

"It is true Emma. Can't you see it? The resemblance? You're even more beautiful than I ever imagined." She was crying again now as she held my face in her hands and stared at me. This was too strange.

"I just… I need some time." I said slowly, getting up. Mary Margaret looked a lot more excited now. She put a protective arm around my shoulder and led me back to Gold's shop.

"Of course, you can have all the time you need. Meanwhile, I set up a room for you back at your father and I's apartment. I painted it pink, I hope you like it!" She said excitedly.

"No! I mean… I need time away… Away from you." I knew even before I said the words they would hurt her beyond belief. She stopped walking and looked like she was choking.

"You don't want to come live with us?" She asked, the pain clear in her voice.

"Not yet. I just need to wrap my head around all of this. Maybe if you guys just drop me home and give me a couple of weeks to think about it." I offered.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible Emma. You can't leave."

"What do you mean I can't leave?" This was ridiculous. First they spring this news on me and then they tell me I can't leave?!

"No, I mean you physically can't. There is a curse cast on the town. Only Hook can leave and retain his memories because he was a part of the curse. He was forced by Zelena but he is good now."

"Who is Zelena?" I asked, confused.

"An evil witch. When she finds out you're here she won't be happy. You are supposed to be her undoing Emma. You are the Saviour."


End file.
